Veillir
by lilicat
Summary: La vieillesse touche tout le monde. Naruto et Sasuke ont maintenant 85 ans et vivent dans une maison de retraite. UA. Evocation de Yaoi.


**Titre :** Vieillir.

**Auteur** : Lilicat.

**Rating :** M.

**Crédits :** Les personnages sont la propriété de M. Kishimoto.

**Beta-correction : **Meylhana et Loute (Merci les filles pour vos avis, remarques et corrections).

**Pairing :** Naru/Sasu.

**Résumé :** La vieillesse touche tout le monde. Naruto et Sasuke ont maintenant 85 ans et vivent dans une maison de retraite. UA.

**Note : **le 1/10 : journée mondiale des personnes âgées.

* * *

**~Vieillir.~**

_Deux manières de vieillir : l'esprit qui l'emporte sur la chair, ou la chair qui l'emporte sur l'esprit. _Paul Claudel.

" RASENGAN !

- CHIDORI !

-Aie !

- Monsieur Uzumaki ! Monsieur Uchiwa ! Vous n'êtes pas sur un champ de bataille !"

L'infirmière qui venait de lancer cette exclamation posa un regard réprobateur sur les deux vieillards responsables des cris précédents.

Elle ramassa le chausson qu'une aide-soignante venait de se prendre en plein visage et chercha le coupable de ce lancer, le trouvant aisément en constatant que Monsieur Uchiwa ne portait plus qu'une seule charentaise. Un soupir désabusé lui échappa alors qu'elle rendait l'objet à son propriétaire. Les deux hommes sus-nommés, eux, n'avaient pas tenu compte de son interjection et continuaient leur combat verbal.

" Tu ne pourras jamais me battre, tu ne peux rien face à mes yeux !

- Que tu crois ! Tu verras, Teme, un jour je serai plus fort que toi !"

Voyant que le duo ne se calmait pas, l'infirmière prit le fauteuil où était installé Monsieur Uchiwa et le poussa plus loin, loin des yeux de Monsieur Uzumaki, s'attirant les foudres de celui-ci :

" Non ! Sasuke ! Je ne vous laisserai pas me l'enlever ! Sasuke ! Reviens !"

Un soupir désabusé échappa à la jeune femme pendant qu'elle installait Monsieur Uchiwa devant une fenêtre, et surtout hors de la vue de Monsieur Uzumaki. Ces deux-là étaient incorrigibles, et malgré leurs quatre-vingt-cinq ans se conduisaient souvent comme des gamins, se chamaillant ou se battant dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. A force, le personnel de la maison de retraite avait appris à vivre avec, et surtout à prendre leurs précautions.

Les deux vieillards étaient en effet déments et vivaient la plupart du temps dans un monde bien à eux, où ils étaient de redoutables ninjas, rivaux mais amis. Après que ceux-ci aient cassé toute une pile d'assiettes en s'en servant comme projectiles, l'ensemble du personnel avait pris la décision de ne plus les laisser près d'objets susceptibles d'être dangereux. Malheureusement, parfois les aides-soignants ou les infirmières étaient encore les victimes de jets d'objets divers et variés, tels que les chaussons, la télécommande de la télévision ou les petits pois du repas.

L'infirmière se souvenait parfaitement de l'arrivée cinq ans auparavant du couple. Oui, du couple. Monsieur Uzumaki et Monsieur Uchiwa étaient ensemble depuis maintenant soixante ans, et l'un comme l'autre refusaient catégoriquement d'être séparés. Quand ils étaient arrivés, le directeur de la maison de retraite leur avait fait préparer une chambre pour deux, avec deux lits séparés. A peine avait-il mis un pied dans la pièce que Monsieur Uchiwa faisait savoir qu'il était hors de question qu'il dorme seul :

« Ça fait plus de cinquante ans que je n'ai pas dormi seul, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer ! »

Le vieil homme, approuvé par son concubin, avait donc fait livrer un lit médicalisé deux places, rétorquant au directeur qu'il avait les moyens de payer et qu'il ne dormirait pas sans son compagnon. Leur installation n'avait pas été de tout repos. Outre le lit, le couple avait passé son temps à se disputer sur l'emplacement de chaque chose, la place de leur fauteuil respectif entre autre, et sur le responsable de leur arrivée dans cet établissement « pour vieux gâteux » dixit Monsieur Uzumaki.

N'ayant pas d'enfants, c'était les neveux et nièces du couple qui avaient décidé de les placer en institution après que ceux-ci aient failli mettre le feu à leur maison. D'après ce que le personnel avait compris, les deux hommes s'étaient disputés pendant la préparation du repas, se battant à coup de cannes et avaient finalement renversé la friteuse sur la gazinière. Seul l'arrivée de l'aide-ménagère, qui venait les voir matin et soir, avait évité que l'incendie ne se propage plus loin qu'une petite partie de la cuisine.

Les deux hommes se rejetaient mutuellement la responsabilité, ronchonnant à qui mieux mieux sur le choix de la maison de retraite, la vente de leur demeure et de leurs meubles, et sur leurs neveux indignes qui se débarrassaient d'eux ainsi. Petit à petit, ils s'étaient habitués à la vie aux sein de l'établissement, prenant leurs habitudes et faisant bénéficier le personnel de leurs nombreuses disputes.

Il était souvent difficile de croire que ces deux-là s'aimaient. Sauf quand ils leur prenaient des envies lubriques qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à exprimer à haute voix, sans se soucier le moins du monde d'être seuls ou non. Le personnel avait donc vite été renseigné sur le rôle de chacun au sein du couple quand, un beau midi en plein repas, Monsieur Uzumaki avait lâché en posant un regard enflammé sur son compagnon :

« Allez, Sas'ke... Mon petit chaton... Ma bite voudrait visiter ton petit cul ! »

Les veilles dames présentes autour de la table avec eux avaient failli s'étouffer à l'entente de ces mots vulgaires et sans équivoque. D'un ton froid et polaire, ledit Sas'ke avait répondu, tout aussi élégamment :

« Les visites sont terminées pour aujourd'hui. C'est déjà la troisième fois depuis ce matin et mon cul a fermé ses portes ! Je bosse moi demain, je te signale ! »

L'anecdote avait beaucoup fait rire les aides-soignants et les infirmières qui s'étaient déjà posé la question et qui venaient de voir leur curiosité satisfaite de la manière la plus inattendue qui soit. Quoique ce ne soit pas si inattendu. Malheureusement, les personnes démentes perdaient toute notion de ce qui les entouraient, se croyant chez elles ou avec des personnes proches même quand ce n'étaient pas le cas, ou se créant un monde à part. Il n'était pas rare qu'un résident prenne une aide-soignante pour son épouse décédée depuis quelques années, ou pour un autre membre de sa famille. De même que la vulgarité était une chose courante pour ces personnes qui n'avaient plus aucune inhibition, verbale du moins.

Le couple Uzumaki-Uchiwa ne dérogeait pas à la règle, se parlant comme s'ils étaient seuls et sans aucun tabou, vivant dans leur propre monde, y intégrant parfois ceux qui les entouraient en les appelant par des prénoms qui n'étaient absolument pas les leurs. C'était souvent les mêmes prénoms qui revenaient, attisant la curiosité du personnel qui avait finalement posé la question aux neveux des hommes qui venaient leur rendre régulièrement visite.

Ainsi ils avaient appris que Sakura était une de leur amie d'enfance décédée quelques années auparavant d'un cancer du foie. Ino, Karin et Hinata étaient des connaissances qui avaient tenté, en vain, de séduire l'un, voir les deux, membres du couple. Néji, Kiba, Lee, et Shino étaient des amis de longues dates, certains encore vivants, d'autres morts depuis longtemps.

Mais les neveux ne savaient pas tout non plus. Ils avaient bien entendu parler, eux aussi, de Gaara et Suigetsu, toujours avec colère et généralement au beau milieu d'une dispute, mais jamais ils n'avaient réussi à savoir qui étaient ces deux hommes. Même leur père, Itachi le frère aîné de Sasuke, n'avait pas su les renseigner. Pourtant les deux frères avaient toujours été très proches, ayant très peu de secrets l'un pour l'autre.

Et les deux hommes ne donnaient jamais de détails, la seule évocation d'un des deux prénoms suffisant à couper la chique à l'autre. S'en suivait une période de bouderie qui se terminait quand le "fautif" venait câliner sa moitié. Dans ces moments là, ils faisaient preuve d'une étonnante tendresse, ne laissant aucun doute à ceux qui se trouvaient près d'eux sur leurs attachements respectifs.

L'aide-soignante se rapprocha de Monsieur Uchiwa pour lui remettre sa charentaise, ce dernier ne lui accordant pas un regard, les yeux fixés sur le jardin visible depuis la fenêtre. Habituée aux sautes d'humeur des résidents de la maison de retraite, la jeune femme se redressa et retourna à son occupation première, un sourire discret éclairant ses traits en voyant que Monsieur Uzumaki ne lâchait pas des yeux l'endroit où se trouvait son concubin.

Même s'ils passaient leur temps à se disputer, tout le personnel savait qu'il ne fallait cependant pas trop les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Si Monsieur Uchiwa se contentait de quelques répliques acerbes accompagnées de regards meurtriers, Monsieur Uzumaki pouvait devenir particulièrement violent si on le séparait trop longtemps de son compagnon. Dans ces moments là, il devenait particulièrement dangereux autant pour lui que pour ceux présents près de lui.

Il frappait, hurlait, se mettant inconsciemment en danger, appelant son amant à corps et à cris, menaçant de tout détruire sur son passage, de tuer tout ceux qui l'empêcherait de retrouver Sasuke. La première fois qu'il avait fait une telle crise d'agressivité, une infirmière pensant bien faire avait couru chercher Monsieur Uchiwa, espérant en toute logique que cela suffirait à calmer le fou furieux qui terrifiait les autres résidents et le personnel.

Malheureusement, cela avait eu l'effet contraire. Une fois devant son compagnon, Monsieur Uchiwa, loin de calmer celui-ci, avait éclaté d'un rire digne des plus grands psychopathes en lançant :

" Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Kyuubi ? Tu ne peux rien face à mes yeux ! Tu n'es rien de plus que mon chien !"

La fureur de Monsieur Uzumaki avait pris encore plus d'ampleur, et les deux vieillards séniles s'étaient battus, réellement battus, en venant pour la première fois aux mains. Il avait fallu rien de moins que six personnes pour les séparer avant qu'ils ne se blessent sévèrement. Ils s'étaient calmés aussi soudainement qu'ils s'étaient énervés, retrouvant leur lucidité. Affolé, Monsieur Uzumaki s'était précipité aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers son compagnon, s'inquiétant encore plus en constatant que celui-ci avait une écorchure sur la joue.

Monsieur Uchiwa l'avait rassuré, avant de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Finalement, le couple avait passé le reste de la journée dans leur chambre, se surveillant l'un l'autre du coin de l'œil, chacun assis sur leurs fauteuils posés côte à côte près de la fenêtre. Le lendemain, ils étaient redevenus égaux à eux-même, se chamaillant dès le petit-déjeuner pour des broutilles.

Après quelques crises du même genre, le personnel soignant avait convenu de ne jamais trop les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Lors d'une visite des neveux, ceux-ci avaient calmement expliqué que Kyuubi était le surnom que Monsieur Uchiwa donnait à son compagnon quand celui-ci s'énervait de la sorte. D'après eux, Monsieur Uzumaki n'était pas d'un naturel violent, bien au contraire. Mais il ne supportait que l'on s'attaque à son amant et dans ces cas là il lui arrivait parfois de perdre toute mesure, et de devenir particulièrement agressif.

Alors que l'infirmière tendait à Monsieur Uzumaki ses comprimés du midi, celui-ci lui sourit en lui disant :

" Merci Sakura ! Mais tu sais, je vais bien. Je ne suis pas malade. Et toi ? Comment ça va avec Saï ?"

Renonçant à expliquer au vieil homme qu'elle n'était pas Sakura, l'infirmière lui rendit son sourire et lui assura que tout allait bien avant de reprendre sa tournée.

_La vraie tragédie n'est pas de vieillir, mais de ne plus être capable de voir la beauté qui vous entoure._ Laura Morante.

Assis dans son fauteuil, Naruto posa un regard fatigué sur l'écran de télévision qui se trouvait dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son compagnon. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement dans son propre fauteuil près de lui, la tête penchée vers l'avant, son menton reposant sur le haut de son torse. Un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres presque inexistantes en voyant son amant froncer le nez avant de soupirer dans son sommeil.

Une exclamation terrifiée attira son attention sur la série qu'ils étaient supposément en train de regarder. A l'écran une blonde peroxydée se recouvrait rapidement d'un drap pour cacher sa nudité alors qu'un homme roux entrait dans sa chambre par erreur. Naruto eu une moue boudeuse, l'actrice n'était même pas jolie. Trop blonde, trop maquillée, trop refaite... Rien de naturel chez elle.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo posée juste à côté de la télévision, et ses iris bleus délavés par l'âge s'illuminèrent. Là, dans le cadre en bois très sobre, se tenait deux jeunes hommes, un brun et un blond. Tous deux souriaient à l'appareil, faisant dos à une plage de sable blanc. Quel âge avaient-ils à l'époque ? Trente ans ? Un peu moins, un peu plus... Ils étaient si jeunes, si insouciants. Leurs seules préoccupations étaient d'avoir assez d'argent pour faire la fête chaque week-end, et la destination de leurs prochaines vacances.

Le temps avait passé depuis, laissant ses stigmates sur eux. Doucement, mais sûrement, ils avaient vieilli. Peu à peu ils partirent moins souvent en vacances, moins loin aussi. Les premiers cheveux blancs étaient apparus dans la chevelure ébène de Sasuke, les premières rides aux coins de ses yeux noirs. La vue de son amour avait progressivement baissé, le rendant au fil des ans de plus en plus aveugle. A l'heure actuelle, celui qui partageait sa vie depuis tant d'années avait complètement perdu la vue, vivant dans le noir le plus absolu en permanence.

Malgré ça, celui-ci avait gardé la capacité extraordinaire de tuer quiconque d'un simple regard. Son handicap étant apparu lentement, Sasuke s'était adapté et il était difficile de deviner sa cécité au premier coup d'œil tant il vivait normalement avec. Tendant une main ridée et légèrement tremblante vers le visage de son amoureux, Naruto écarta une mèche de la chevelure maintenant complètement blanche, la calant derrière l'oreille de son homme.

Lui avait vu ses cheveux blonds devenir de plus en rare sur le haut de son crâne jusqu'à disparaître totalement, le laissant désespérément chauve. Son compagnon avait compati à cette perte capillaire, soupirant qu'il était presque heureux de devenir aveugle afin de ne pas supporter trop longtemps la vue de son crâne dégarni. Naruto en avait ri, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à faire, alors autant s'y résigner n'est-ce pas ?

Si lui n'avait pas de problème de vue, mis à part la presque obligatoire presbytie, il était par contre devenu malentendant. Et il l'avait très mal vécu. Ne plus entendre voulait dire ne plus pouvoir profiter pleinement de la voix de son homme, et il l'aimait cette voix, grave mais douce, parfois tranchante et froide, d'autres fois si chaude et sensuelle. Elle était souvent la première chose qu'il entendait le matin et la dernière avant de dormir. Elle était chaleureuse quand il rentrait d'une dure journée de travail, furieuse quand ils se disputaient. Plus expressive que les mots qu'elle transmettait, elle était son baromètre pour mesurer l'humeur de son amant, elle était son propre régulateur d'humeur.

Une simple onomatopée, mais prononcée de manière cassante et sa journée était foutue. Indifférence, pardon, excuse, attention, amour, colère, frustration, tristesse, félicité, joie, moquerie... elle transmettait tout, absolument tout ce que son taciturne compagnon taisait. Alors ne plus entendre cette voix chérie l'avait bouleversé. Jusqu'à ce que Sasuke, bien conscient de son mal-être, ne le traîne chez un audio-prothésiste et ne le fasse appareiller, arguant qu'il ne supportait plus de devoir répéter plusieurs fois la même chose pour être compris, ni de devoir parler plus fort.

Pourtant quand, enfin, il avait eu ses appareils, la première chose que son amant lui avait soufflé à l'oreille lui avait démontré que ce dernier savait parfaitement ce qui le tourmentait :

" Maintenant, tu pourras toujours m'entendre... et me comprendre."

Comme à chaque fois que Sasuke lui montrait, discrètement, à quel point il le connaissait et l'aimait, Naruto avait senti son cœur battre la chamade.

Malgré les années, les disputes, le regard souvent désapprobateur des autres, la routine, les désagréments dus à l'âge, jamais il n'avait cessé d'aimer passionnément son compagnon. Et il savait que la réciproque était vraie. Oh, bien sûr, tout n'avait pas toujours été rose, et plus d'une fois ils avaient bien failli se séparer. Mais finalement ils avaient surmonté tous les obstacles, restant ensemble contre vents et marées, s'aimant encore et toujours.

Le seul regret de Naruto, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, était de n'avoir jamais eu d'enfants. Avec Sasuke, ils en avaient parlé. Ils avaient envisagé toutes les solutions, sans en trouver une seule qui leur convienne à tous deux. Finalement, Sasuke avait fini par proposer qu'ils se séparent afin que Naruto puisse assouvir son besoin d'enfant avec une femme de la manière la plus traditionnelle qui soit.

Ça avait été l'une des plus grosses crises de leur union, Sasuke ayant carrément plié bagages pour se réfugier chez son frère. Au bout d'un mois, Naruto l'avait supplié de revenir, ne supportant pas de vivre sans lui. S'en était suivi une grande discussion où Sasuke avait fini par avouer à son amoureux que s'il le pouvait, il n'hésiterait pas à lui en donner lui-même. Malheureusement, la science n'avait pas encore trouvé la solution pour qu'un homme porte un enfant.

Naruto avait compensé son désir de paternité avec ses neveux, les enfants d'Itachi, lui-même étant fils unique. Il retint un rire amusé en imaginant à quoi aurait pu ressembler l'amour de sa vie enceinte jusqu'au yeux. Rire qui se transforma en un soupir d'envie quand son imagination lui fit visualiser ce qu'aurait pu être leurs enfants. Oui, il aurait voulu avoir des enfants, mais il savait qu'il ne les aurait voulu avec personne d'autre que Sasuke.

Tournant à nouveau la tête pour observer son compagnon endormi, il croisa des iris aussi noirs que des puits sans fond posés sur lui.

" Tu es réveillé ?

- Hn. A quoi tu penses ?

- A rien.

- J'entends tes neurones surchauffer d'ici, idiot."

Naruto ricana doucement à l'entente de la voix bougonne de son amour. Non, celui-ci n'était pas un adepte des mots doux et des grandes déclarations. Mais c'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait. Se penchant jusqu'à poser son front sur celui ridé de Sasuke, le blond désormais chauve répondit doucement :

" Je repensais à nous. A toi.

- Hn."

Sasuke embrassa chastement la bouche de celui qu'il aimait depuis plus de soixante ans maintenant, regrettant de ne plus pouvoir le voir de ses propres yeux. Il ne pouvait compter que sur sa mémoire, elle aussi défaillante, pour visualiser ce visage tant aimé. Son compagnon lui rendit son baiser tout aussi doucement avant de ricaner.

" Quoi ?

- Tu te souviens du jour où on a eu nos déambulateurs ?"

A ce souvenir, le couple pouffa en chœur. Voyant qu'ils se déplaçaient de plus en plus difficilement, leur nièce leur avait acheté un déambulateur chacun. Sous les yeux effarés et désabusés de la jeune femme, le test s'était transformé en course de vitesse dans le jardin de leur petite maison. Course que Sasuke avait remporté haut la main après avoir sournoisement détourné l'attention de son adversaire vers un éléphant rose qui volait dans le ciel au dessus de leur toit.

Naïvement, Naruto avait stoppé sa course pour lever les yeux au ciel à la recherche du pachyderme volant. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre la supercherie, mais ces quelques secondes avaient suffi à Sasuke pour prendre l'avantage. Celui-ci s'était moqué de sa crédulité pendant que lui bougonnait sur la tricherie manifeste de son amant. Évidemment, il avait réclamé sa revanche, n'aimant pas perdre.

Combien de fois avaient-ils fait la course dans leur jardin, leur maison parfois même dans la rue ? Ils ne savaient plus, mais peu leur importait. Ils s'étaient bien amusés, comme des gamins, désespérant leurs neveux et nièces, faisant rire aux éclats les enfants de ceux-ci qui n'hésitaient pas à les encourager. Leurs rires se tarirent naturellement, et le couple resta un long moment front contre front, profitant simplement de ce moment où ils étaient encore ensemble.

L'un comme l'autre avaient plus ou moins conscience de leur état. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas toujours très cohérents, perdant toute notion de la réalité. Les moments de lucidité étaient de moins en moins fréquents. Le pire pour eux était d'être lucide quand leur compagnon de toujours ne l'était pas. Alors ils profitaient autant que possible de ces instants où ils pouvaient être ensemble, vraiment ensemble, espérant secrètement que la mort viendrait les faucher ensemble.

" Sasuke ?

- Hn.

- On est deux vieux croulants séniles, hein ?

- Hn.

- Au moins, on est encore ensemble.

- Tss. On se l'est promis, non ? Et toi comme moi, on ne revient jamais sur une promesse.

- Né, Sasuke ?

- Hn.

- On mourra ensemble ?

- On mourra ensemble."

Sur cette promesse renouvelée, les deux vieillards reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran de télévision qui diffusait maintenant une émission de variété quelconque. Oui, ils s'étaient promis de vieillir ensemble, de mourir ensemble. Ils refusaient d'être séparés, même dans la mort. Quand ils rejoignirent la salle à manger pour le dîner quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau de grands ninjas très puissants, rivaux mais amants, se battant pour changer le monde chacun à sa façon.

_Aimer un être, c'est accepter de vieillir avec lui_. Albert Camus

Fin.

* * *

Commentaires de l'auteure : 

Voilà, ce n'est pas très gai, et j'ai parfaitement conscience que certain(e)s vont grincer des dents en imaginant Naruto et Sasuke à quatre-vingt-cinq ans. Mais voilà, j'avais envie de les faire vieux et déments. Après tout l'essentiel c'est qu'ils s'aiment toujours non ?

Vous avez le droit de protester par review, je me ferai un plaisir de lire vos protestations et d'y répondre. Promis je ne mords pas !

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront sur mon profil comme d'habitude.

Lili.


End file.
